Level 1-1
Choice (replaying) |Zombie = (replaying) |FR = |after = Level 1-2 }} Difficulty *This level is self-explanatory. It is enough to place Peashooters on two tiles. It does not matter which ones. If the Peashooter(s) get eaten, the Lawn Mower will be triggered. *The best way to win is by placing as much Peashooters as possible in the back tiles. *When played the first time, it is impossible to lose this level. Waves 3|zombie2 = 3|zombie3 = 3|zombie4 = 3 3|note4 = Final wave}} Strategies Place Peashooters wherever you want, and you will win, as it is almost impossible to lose. Though if you are looking for a more serious strategy, place Peashooters in the two left-most spaces (see below). This will ensure that they won't be eaten. Gallery PlantsVsZombies2.png|An empty lawn PlantsVsZombies3.png|Two Peashooters PlantsVsZombies4.png|Three Peashooters PlantsVsZombies5.png|First time reward in Level 1-1 YouGotaSunflower.png|You got the Sunflower! PvZ1Day1ByTCLP_(5).png|By PvZ1Day1ByTCLP_(6).png|One falling sun PvZ1Day1ByTCLP_(2).png|One incoming zombie PvZ1Day1ByTCLP_(1).png|One zombie down PvZ1Day1ByTCLP_(4).png|Obtaining Sunflower, the next plant Level 1-1 after.jpg|Level 1-1 after completing Adventure Mode at least once. 1-1.JPG|By Bandicam 2015-05-09 17-39-08-337.jpg|Online version 1-1D 1.png|The first part of the dialogue that appears when the player plays the level for the second time 1-1D 2.png|Second part 1-1D 3.png|Third part 1-1 R.png|Completed by (replaying) Camwood777AdventureMode1-1.png|By File:PlantsvsZombiesiPad1.PNG|iPad version File:PlantsvsZombiesiPad2.PNG File:PlantsvsZombiesiPad3.PNG File:PlantsvsZombiesiPad4.PNG File:PlantsvsZombiesiPad5.PNG File:PlantsvsZombiesiPad6.PNG File:PlantsvsZombiesiPad7.PNG File:PlantsvsZombiesiPad8.PNG File:PlantsvsZombiesiPad9.PNG File:PlantsvsZombiesiPad10.PNG Trivia *The player can get the Sunny Days achievement here by not placing the second Peashooter and collecting 8000 sun. *It is unknown why the zombies do not travel on other rows. **It is also unknown why plants cannot be planted on the unsodded rows. **However, zombies can do this in Unsodded, a hidden mini-game. *If the player finishes through the Adventure Mode for the first time and restarts at this level, the level will contain a full lawn and two flags. **This also applies to Level 1-2 and Level 1-3. *It is possible to get the Last Mown Standing achievement in this level. Put two Peashooters in the last two tiles where the zombies are coming from and let one of the zombies eat it. Do not plant anymore Peashooters and wait for the zombies to get destroyed by the lawn mowers. **This achievement is only obtainable in the iOS and Android versions. *It and Player's House - Day 1 are the only levels with one row on the lawn. **Coincidentally, they are both tutorial and the first level in their own games. *It is the only level where the player starts out with 150 sun. **This is because it is a tutorial level. *Level 1-1 when played for the first time, Level 2-5, Level 4-5, and Level 5-10 are the only Adventure Mode levels without the Flag Zombie. *It is actually possible to fail this level on the first Adventure Mode gameplay. Planting two Peashooters in the eighth and ninth columns would let the zombies eat them and trigger the Lawn Mower. If the player is lucky, at least one zombie is left to eat the player's brains. Walkthroughs Plants Vs. Zombies HD - Level 1-1 Plants vs. Zombies Walkthrough Level 1-1|By PvZ1 Microguides Level 1-1|By Plants vs. Zombies - Day 1-1 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with no flags